


Day 10: Freedom

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apparently this is now a multi-chapter fic, Daminette December 2020, Day 10: Freedom, F/M, Gen, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Daminette December Day 10 freedom, continuation from yesterday's post.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Day 10: Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> did I want to keep this under 500 words yes but I also didn't try to, this is going to need another part. oh well I might make it a series, let me know if you think I should because I really want to get back to doing random one shots until January and then really start working on a multi chapter fic, and no 'At last I can breath' doesn't count I know I have to work on that I just never came up with a plot so I need to sit down and actually plan.

Damian was 10 years old when he met his father and and at that point Bruce had already adopted 3 other children making Damian the youngest. It’s not that he didn’t like his siblings it was just that he thought it would be different once he left the league, he hoped that he wouldn't need to compete for attention but that it would just be given to him. It took some time but after living with his father for 7 years he realized that it wasn’t about his attention, because Bruce’s soul purpose was to be the Batman. Damian still fought with his brothers but as time passed he realized that it wasn’t all bad he had his freedom and though it wasn’t a lot because of his age, he took advantage of it.  
This mission from Talia made him feel as though he would never truly be free, that he would always be an Al-Ghul never released from his grandfathers control. At least Maya got out, at least she had her freedom, so long as Ra never found her or sent anyone after her she would be safe. Damian decided that because there was no direction in the book as to what he needed to do once he found it he was going to destroy it and make sure whatever secrets it held could never get out.  
Only 2 more hours until he landed in Paris. 

•••

“Tiki what do you mean when you say that you and plan were looking for an alternative to the Miraculous cure”

“Well Mari you have to realize that for many years we have been slaves to our welders bound to them by jewelry, it changed during some time in the 18th Century but some like the Butterfly, Mouse, Peacock and Fox were never granted that freedom they were believed to be too powerful without the binding of the miraculous. This is why their users have become corrupted in the past taking away that freedom of choice until the user becomes more Kwami than human.”

“I still don’t get it what reason would there be to create something that could bring people back but without a part of who they were wouldn’t that fundamentally change them.”

“Yes it would, and it did the use of the pits were to return the tainted users back to who they had been by removing the memory of the miraculous, but the word got out that there was a way to bring people back, but the rumors never included what they were being brought back from, humans just assumed it was from the dead. Eventually Plagg and I tracked down the pits we could remember and destroyed them, the could still feel the residual energy so we sent a man named Ra’s al Ghul to find them but he was not to be trusted we know now that he had found one of the pits and discovered its properties. He used it as a fountain of youth for himself and a way to remove his followers free will. First he would kill them and lay their dead bodies into the pit until they were re born and from there he would train them to follow only him, he but an empire out of this practice, named it the League of Assassins. Eventually the Order of the Guardians was founded and they protected the Miraculous but they never could completely destroy the League.” Marinette just sat there on her bed staring mouth agape at the horridness of the story.

“I’m so sorry Mari I should have told you sooner.” cried Tiki as she flew over to hug Marinette’s cheek. 

“It’ all right Tiki, I know now but we need to tell the girls and Adrian as it might become an advantage in the future against Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

•••

As Damian’s plain touched down he could since that something would impede his path. So long as he could figure out quickly what it was he would be facing the mission would go much quicker, and he already had a thought as to what it might be. 

“Maya, You can step into the light now I know you’re here.”

“You always could tell when someone was hiding near by” said Maya as she stepped into Damians path.

“Well you never were the best at hiding and staying free has always been of extreme importance to me, speaking of which how long ago did you get out.” Said Damian as he proceeds to make his way to his luggage.

“Not long, but I managed to snag something on my way out, I assume that’s why you’re here” replies Maya as she follows him to the luggage collection.

“Is it safe to assume that you are no longer in possession of the book,”

“It is, I have no clue where it is now only that it is safe and with someone who already knew the secrets of the ancient world for why else would they spend money on a random book where it was not part of the stores inventory.”

“I pray you are right Maya for it is our own safety at stake if we do not destroy that book before it falls into the wrong hands or returned to the league.” Said Damian as he collects his bags and walks out of the airport and calls a taxi.

“Maya are you coming or not, I do not believe that mother would be very pleased if I did not help you at least try to hide.”


End file.
